Il cri une douleur que personne n'entendra
by The Man in the Box
Summary: /Yaoi&Inceste. Le massacre Uchiwa n'a pas eut lieu dans cette fic\.Itachi cache constamment ses problèmes et son malheur derrière son mutisme. Ses problèmes s'accumulent, arrivent de plus en plus rapidement et cela conduira à une catastrophe...
1. Poussé à bout

Encore une journée qui fut éprouvante pour Itachi, qui était rentré au siège de l'ANBU après une mission peu avant que la nuit ne tombe. Il avait prit le temps de prendre une douche et de changer son uniforme sale pour ses habits civils. Alors qu'il était dans les vestiaires et prenait le sac qu'il avait posé dans le casier à son nom le matin même, il croisa sa propre image dans le miroir incrusté dans la porte de métal. Durant plusieurs longues secondes, il se dévisagea lui même, observant les moindre détails de ce visage qu'il haïssait tant, qu'il trouvait tout simplement hideux et répugnant. Dans sa contemplation, il remarqua qu'il s'était fendu la lèvre, sûrement durant la mission de ce jour là. Il claqua la porte de fer avec une expression de profond dégoût sur le visage, avant de se retourner pour rentrer chez lui. Il était épuisé.

Alors qu'il marchait vers la sortie des vestiaires, il remarqua soudain qu'il n'était pas seul. La fatigue lui avait empêché de sentir la présence de ses collègues Reikoku, Bougyaku, Hakujou, Satsubatsu et Mujou(1). Tout les cinq se mettaient progressivement à l'encercler. Itachi releva les yeux vers l'homme qui était en face de lui, Satsubatsu. Il avait un sourire étrangement cruel sur le visage. Sans laisser le temps à Itachi de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, il parla.

-Chopez-le.

Itachi n'eut pas le temps de riposter, deux des autres hommes lui attrapèrent les bras pour les bloquer avec violence. Il lâcha son sac sous la surprise, qui tomba à terre. L'adolescent essaya de se dégager, tout en gardant cette expression impassible qu'il avait en toute circonstances sur le visage. Il activa son Sharingan, qui disparut quelques secondes plus tard. La fatigue mêlée à l'épuisement de son Chakra ne lui permettaient pas de garder cette pupille, cela ne l'affaiblit que d'avantage et fit sourire encore plus l'homme devant lui.

-Lâchez-moi.

-Je ne crois pas que cela soit possible Itachi.

Le porteur du nom vit l'adulte avancer vers lui. Il serrait son poing droit, qui commençait à se recouvrir d'une couche bleuâtre de Chakra. Quand il fut assez près de l'adolescent, il asséna un coup dans son estomac où il mit toutes ses forces. Sous la violence du choc, Itachi eut le souffle coupé, tant qu'aucun son ne put sortir de sa gorge. Il ne put que cracher une petite dose de sang qui s'écrasa sur le bras de son agresseur et à terre. Il se ressaisit rapidement, parlant avec une voix aussi normale que possible en gardant son impassibilité.

-Je peux savoir ce que ça veut dire? Ne sommes nous pas sensé être collègues?

-Justement... Je trouve ça plus qu'insultant et ridicule pour les vrais ninjas que l'ANBU ai recruté un gamin. Et qu'ils ai gardé ce gamin depuis maintenant... Quatre ans, c'est ça?

-J'en ai rien à foutre de ta vie et tes problèmes. Fous-moi la paix.

Satsubatsu gardait son sourire cruel aux lèvres. Il laissa sa main descendre sur le t-shirt de l'adolescent, la faufilant ensuite sous le vêtement pour commencer à caresser la peau douce et chaude de son ventre plat et ferme. Itachi comprit soudainement les intentions des cinq hommes de presque dix ans ses aînés. Il se mit à se débattre violemment, essayant de s'enfuir. Il paniquait littéralement, ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez?! Foutez-moi la paix! AU SECOURS! A L'AIDE!!

Itachi s'époumonait en hurlant ses demandes d'aides qui ne furent pas comblées.

-Pas la peine de hurler ainsi Itachi, personne ne t'entendra. Toutes les équipes de jour sont rentrées et celles de nuit, parties en mission.

-Fous-moi la paix connard! Arrête ça! Arrête ça tout de suite! A L'AIDE!!

Itachi se débattait comme un démon, les deux hommes qui tenaient ses bras avaient du mal à le retenir tant son envie de fuir et sa rage étaient grandes. Il commença à donner des coups de pieds vers son agresseur pour l'éloigner et le blesser. Ses attaques étant trop prévisibles, il n'arriva pas à le toucher. Il continuait de hurler à plein poumons, ce qui agaça vite les cinq hommes.

-Putain Satsubatsu! Fait le taire, il me casse les oreilles!

Le porteur du nom alla prendre avec une lenteur sadique quelque chose dans son casier avant de revenir vers l'adolescent. Il semblait se délecter de l'impuissance et de la détresse de celui-ci, qui continuait de s'époumoner.

-A L'AIIIII...

Itachi n'eut pas le temps de finir que l'homme devant lui lui enfonça un morceau de tissus dans la bouche, jusqu'à la gorge, manquant de l'étouffer et de le faire vomir. Le plus jeune voulu le recracher, mais son agresseur lui arracha son bandeau frontal pour le bâillonner avec, étant ainsi sûr qu'Itachi ne pouvait plus produire absolument aucun son. L'adolescent se débattait toujours plus en essayant d'éloigner son principal agresseur. Reikoku, qui lui tenait le bras droit, donna un coup extrêmement violent à l'épaule d'Itachi. Au vu de l'atroce bruit que l'impact produit et de la douleur monstrueuse que le plus jeune ressentit, son épaule s'était violemment déboîtée. Mais malgré la douleur, aucun cri ne fut étouffé, il se refusait de crier de douleur pour ces monstres, il ne leur donnerait pas cette satisfaction. Il ne stoppa pas de se débattre malgré la souffrance de son épaule et son abdomen, il cherchait toujours à s'enfuir coûte de coûte.

Il se fit violemment rejeté en arrière, les épaules plaquées au sol et proche d'un mur pour lui enlever toute échappatoire. Les deux autres hommes, restés jusque là en retrait, s'agenouillèrent aux côtés de ce corps et attrapèrent chacun une jambe du garçon pour les écarter et les immobiliser. Itachi, lui, se débattait de plus en plus violemment malgré la douleur. Il vit Satsubatsu se dirigé vers son sac, qu'il avait laissé tomber à terre lors du premier coup qu'il avait reçu au ventre. Il le vit en sortir un kunai, avant de revenir vers lui et de se placer à genoux entre ses jambes. L'adulte approcha l'arme tranchante du visage fin d'Itachi, qui la suivait des yeux. Elle caressa sa tempe et descendit sur son cou, avant de trancher d'un coup sec son t-shirt dans toute sa longueur, blessant d'une estafilade son ventre au passage du coup brusque et non calculé.

Itachi se débattait toujours, il refusait qu'on le touche, même malgré le fait qu'il soit maîtrisé par quatre hommes et n'ai atrocement mal. Il sentit les mains de son principal agresseur caresser la peau de sa poitrine plate sans aucune tendresse. Elles glissèrent rapidement vers le bas ventre du brun pour directement défaire son pantalon, mais le plus jeune serra les cuisses pour ne pas le laisser faire glisser son vêtement sur ses jambes. L'adulte tira un grand coup sur le pantalon noir de l'adolescent, le lui retirant malgré ses efforts de l'en empêcher. Hakujou et Mujou, qui s'occupaient d'immobiliser ses jambes, lui écartèrent les cuisses, même si Itachi résistait de toute ses forces, refusant que ses agresseurs ne lui retirent son boxer, dernier rempart de tissus cachant son corps.

Pour punir l'adolescent qui l'agaçait, Satsubatsu reprit le kunai et l'enfonça profondément dans le muscle crispé de la cuisse d'Itachi. Celui-ci retint un hurlement de souffrance, il sentait des larmes lui monter aux yeux mais il refusa de les laisser couler, même s'il sentait son tortionnaire remuer cruellement la lame dans sa chaire. Lorsqu'il ressortit l'arme ensanglantée de la blessure de l'adolescent, l'adulte s'affaira à tenter de retirer le boxer d'Itachi, qui se débattait toujours, essayant de clore ses jambes et de s'enfuir.

Il sentit Satsubatsu réussir finalement à lui retirer son dernier rempart de tissus. Itachi sentit ses joues rougir de gêne et de honte, sachant son corps nu exposé aux regards de ses agresseurs. Il détourna la tête en fermant les yeux et continua d'essayer de se débattre et de cacher son corps. Il voulait s'enfuir, il essayait de toute ses forces malgré l'horrible souffrance que son corps lui faisait ressentir. Il était épuisé, il étouffait à moitié à cause du tissus enfoncé dans sa gorge, il avait mal, mais il continuait de se débattre, refusant de se laisser faire et de se résigner. Il sursauta en sentant la main de son agresseur principal se refermer sur son membre pour y appliquer un va et vient régulier pour le faire durcir. Il n'y avait aucune chaleur dans ces attouchements, ni aucune envie de lui procurer un quelconque plaisir, il n'y avait que le désir de sentir le sexe de l'adolescent dans sa main, rien de plus que des fantasmes malsains.

Le plus jeune sentit sa panique et son horreur redoubler quand il sentit la main de Satsubatsu se retirer pour ouvrir son pantalon. Il se débattit plus violemment que les autres fois, tentant de hurler pour qu'on lui vienne en aide mais sans succès. Il ne voulait pas. Il voulait s'enfuir, il voulait partir en courant de cet endroit, loin d'eux.

Itachi se raidit violemment quand il sentit l'adulte le pénétrer profondément avec violence. La douleur était insoutenable, il se sentait comme déchiré en deux. Cette atroce souffrance le secoua de tremblement incontrôlables, le laissant aphone alors qu'il utilisait ses dernières forces pour continuer de se débattre pour tenter de s'enfuir loin. Il se retint de hurler quand il sentit l'adulte faire de rapides et puissants va et viens en lui, s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément et violemment en lui. Il essayait toujours désespérément de s'enfuir mais il était à bout de force, il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait mal, il avait honte du regard de ces hommes sur son corps, regardant sans scrupules la scène sous leurs yeux. Malgré tout il refusait de se résigner, ni de se laisser faire et continuait de se débattre avec le peu de force qui lui restait.

Il sentit une grande partie de lui s'effondrer quand il sentit l'adulte éjaculer en lui dans une série de coups de rein encore plus violente que le reste. Satsubatsu se retira lentement de lui, laissant cruellement un baiser dénué de sentiments sur la pommette rouge de l'adolescent, l'humiliant encore plus.

Itachi se mit à penser que la mort serait une incroyablement douce solution lorsqu'il entendit Satsubatsu parler en remettant son pantalon.

-Il est à vous.

Les autres hommes lui firent un à un revivre ce cauchemar, ils étaient plus violent les uns que les autres. Jusqu'à la fin, il lutta, se débattant avec les maigres forces qu'il lui restaient et jamais il ne se résigna à se laisser faire.

Quand ils en eurent fini avec Itachi, ils partirent, le laissant dans le vestiaire désert, le corps saignant, tremblant, recroquevillé sur lui même. L'adolescent se débâillonna, retirant ensuite ce morceau de tissus qui l'étouffait. Il eut un haut le cœur en voyant que c'était un boxer.

Le jeune homme sentit encore une fois des larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais il se refusa à les laisser couler et se mit une baffe pour se ressaisir. Il était hors de question qu'il pleure et surtout pas pour quelque chose qui lui paraissait si stupide et insignifiant. Il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller et exprimer sa douleur. Il faisait toujours tout pour cacher qu'il allait constamment mal, allant jusqu'à s'isoler et tomber dans un mutisme total. Il ne devait pas laisser paraître quoi que ce soit ou quelqu'un d'un peu trop perspicace pourrait s'inquiéter et c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait.

Il attrapa son bras et le remboîta, dans un bruit effrayant et une douleur atroce, à son épaule d'une main, motivé par la rage et la haine qu'il avait envers lui même, avant de se redresser. Il se rendit vite compte de la douleur atroce que son intimité et sa cuisse lui infligeaient. Il alla chercher des vêtements qu'il avait laissé d'avance dans son casier, retirant de son corps les lambeaux de ce qui avait été un t-shirt. Il se changea rapidement, serrant les dents pour supporter la douleur que tout son corps lui faisait ressentir. Avant de refermer son casier, il croisa encore une fois son regard dans ce miroir.

C'en était trop.

Il donna un violent coup de poing dans cette image de lui même qu'il exécrait plus que tout. Il ne prit pas le temps de retirer les résidus de verre incrusté dans sa chaire après l'impact, ni de nettoyer ce sang qui coulait. Il se fichait complètement d'avoir une douleur de plus. Il chargea son sac sur son épaule qui n'avait pas reçut de choc et ramassa le kunai que Satsubatsu avait laissé à terre pour le remettre dans sa pochette, se menaçant intérieurement au passage de se replanter violemment l'arme dans la jambe si celle-ci osait boiter. Il prit ensuite le chemin de sa demeure d'un pas pressé, sans se retourner ni laisser sa jambe boiter.

Une fois arrivé chez lui, il claqua violemment la porte d'entrée et traversa rapidement le couloir d'entrée puis le salon, où ses parents et son petit frère étaient, sans leur adresser le moindre ou regard ou la moindre parole. Il passa devant eux sans s'arrêter, traversant ensuite le couloir qui menait jusqu'aux escaliers, voulant aller s'isoler dans sa chambre. Il entendit qu'on lui suivait.

-Hey!

Itachi ne répondit pas, ni ne se retourna.

-Mais attends!

Le plus âgé sentit la main de Sasuke attraper son bras dont l'épaule avait été déboîtée plus tôt. Il était exténué et à bout de nerfs, ce qui lui fit faire un geste qu'il regretta très vite.

Il s'était retourné et avait donné une claque à son petit frère.

Sasuke le lâcha, il était sous le choc. Jamais Itachi n'avait levé la main sur lui, jamais. Et là, il ne lui mettait pas un coup de poing, il lui mettait une claque, quelque chose d'humiliant et qui vous blesse. Le plus jeune sentit son sang bouillir de rage, il explosa dans une colère noire.

-Mais t'es complètement taré toi! Je viens pour te demander ce qui va pas et toi, tu fais quoi?! Tu me colles une baffe! T'es vraiment qu'un sale con! Tu passes ton temps à te renfermer sur toi même et les seuls qui viennent essayer de t'aider, tu leur fait du mal! Pauvre mec! Je te déteste!

Sasuke parti, blessé par le geste de son frère. Itachi, lui, restait dans le couloir, immobile. Ces mots prononcés par son petit frère sous la colère et sûrement non pensés l'avaient traversés comme des poignards.

Il sentit quelque chose se briser en lui.

Il resta silencieux et monta les escaliers pour aller s'isoler dans sa chambre. De son côté, Sasuke était retourné avec ses parents. Il s'en voulait d'avoir eut des mots si durs envers son frère, mais Itachi l'avait vraiment blesser en le giflant. En repensant à cet épisode, il se mit a penser qu'après tout, son frère n'était qu'un bloc de glace qui se fichait sûrement totalement de ce qu'il venait de lui dire, comme tout ce qu'il lui disait d'ailleurs. Peu de temps après, lui et ses parents passèrent à table.

-Itachi! A table!

Aucune réponse. Le porteur du nom ne devait certainement pas entendre la voix de sa mère l'appeler.

-Itachi! A table!

Toujours aucune réponse. Mikoto poussa un petit soupir, avant de s'engager dans le couloir pour monter les escalier, allant chercher son fils.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, un hurlement strident se fit entendre de la part de la femme.

Sasuke et Fugaku, alertés par le cri, se précipitèrent vers sa source. La jeune femme était là, les mains couvrants sa bouche, les yeux emplis de larmes. Elle était debout devant la porte ouverte de la chambre de son fils aîné. En arrivant à sa hauteur, Sasuke regarda dans la pièce, où une vision d'horreur l'attendait.

Le corps de son frère étalé sur le lit, sur le flanc, un bras pendant hors du lit. Ses franges de cheveux aussi noirs que les ténèbres qui l'entouraient, cachaient son visage.

Dans une main, il tenait un kunai.

Son autre bras, pendant hors du lit, portait sur son poignet une longue et profonde entaille verticale. Du sang en coulait encore, élargissant l'impressionnante flaque de sang au pied de son lit, vidant lentement son corps inerte.

************************************

(1) Ces cinq noms sont différentes façon de dire " Cruel " en Japonais.

Le petit monde de l'auteur :

Moi, sadique Oo?  
Jamais :D!

Je ne suis certes pas un grand écrivain mais j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plut et vous donne envie de connaître la suite.  
Pitié! Ne m'écartelez pas xD!


	2. Retour d'entre les morts

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, l'adolescent mit plusieurs minutes à comprendre où il était.

Cette sensation, cette odeur, ces couleurs étaient celles d'un hôpital. La pièce était vide, il n'y avait personne à part lui. Un bruit aigue et régulier provenait d'un cardiogramme près de son lit et relier à lui, son bras saint portait une aiguille qui le rattachait à une perfusion de sang.

Itachi se redressa lentement, se mettant en position assise sur ce lit dans lequel il était allongé. Les douleurs de sa cuisse, son abdomen et son intimité se réveillèrent, lui faisant pousser un gémissement de souffrance malgré lui.

Le jeune homme releva son bras gauche au niveau de son visage pour le regarder. La longue entaille s'y trouvant avait été recousu, même chose pour sa cuisse remarqua-t-il par la suite. Il observa attentivement les coutures sur la peau de son bras durant plusieurs longues minutes, avant d'approcher l'autre main de son poignet. Il posa son index contre sa peau, glissant ensuite son ongle long entre les fils du premier point de suture et sa peau. Sans aucune hésitation, il arracha la couture, entraînant avec les fils un morceau de chaire. Itachi regarda le sang couler le long de son bras, lui faisant oublier la douleur de sa cuisse, de son abdomen, de son intimité mais surtout celle de son coeur, celle à l'intérieur.

Souffrir extérieurement pour oublier la souffrance intérieur.

Après son geste violent envers lui même, Itachi se rallongea doucement, se plongeant dans ses pensés qui lui paraissaient plus clair à présent. La première question qu'il se posa fut qui était l'abrutit qui avait eut l'illumination divine de le sauver?

Il se trouvait pitoyable. Il n'était même pas capable de se suicider correctement.

Il avait mal, il se sentait seul, si seul... Il n'avait personne à qui parler, aucune épaule sur laquelle pleurer, aucune chaleur aimée.

Il repensait à ce moment où il croyait mourir. Pour une fois, il s'était senti si bien... Il avait sentit le froid le serrer dans ses bras comme une mère qui protège son enfant et le néant l'entourer lentement. La mort lui paraissait si douce à ce moment là, il avait été en paix pour la première fois de sa vie.

Pour remettre ses idées en place et faire le point, il essaya de faire la liste de ce qui le retenait sur cette terre. Il sourit de douleur en découvrant encore une fois qu'il n'y avait rien, absolument rien. Son coeur lui faisait si mal... Penser à cela était douloureux mais ce n'était rien de plus que la réalité qu'il devait regarder en face.

Il n'avait aucun ami, il n'en avait jamais eut. Ses collègues, sa famille, son père... Ils ne le considérait guère plus qu'un objet utile de temps en temps. Comme on lui avait si bien dit un jour, les ninjas ne sont pas des humains, ce sont des armes et rien de plus. Sa mère, elle, ne faisait rien pour le convaincre du contraire. On ne lui avait jamais montré beaucoup d'affection... Pourtant il en avait besoin, mais il n'osait pas le demander, de toute façon, à qui pourrait-il le demander?

Il n'y avait rien ni personne pour le retenir dans ce monde.

Itachi approcha encore une fois sa main de son poignet blessé. Il avait l'intention de finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Il n'avait rien à faire ici alors pourquoi rester? Il glissa son ongle long dans sa chaire rouverte, lui faisant ressentir une douleur atroce. Il s'apprêtait à arracher le deuxième point de suture de son bras.

Soudain, une image qui prit place dans son esprit le stoppa.

-Sasuke...

Cette image avait maintenant prit le contrôle de ses pensées.

Sa famille et l'ANBU voudraient sûrement le faire devenir comme lui était devenu. Personne ne s'occuperait réellement de lui.

S'il mourrait, que deviendrait son petit frère? Qui le protègerait?

Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner ainsi...

Des mots résonnèrent ensuite dans son esprit.

" Je te déteste! "

Repenser à ces mots, ce ton de la part de son cadet lui faisait atrocement mal au coeur. Il n'avait jamais put être très proche de son petit frère mais malgré tout, c'était la personne à laquelle il tenait le plus au monde et entendre ces mots de sa part avait été vraiment douloureux et l'était toujours.

Itachi sourit de douleur. Après tout, il ne lui avait jamais demander de l'aimer... Sasuke n'avait pas à l'aimer, il était peut être même mieux qu'il le haïsse, ainsi il ne deviendrait pas comme lui. Itachi n'avait pas besoin que son frère l'aime pour pouvoir lui même l'aimer de tout son coeur et vouloir le protéger coûte que coûte. Il fallait qu'il soit là pour Sasuke, qu'il reste en vie pour prendre soin de lui dans l'ombre comme il l'avait toujours fait. Quand Sasuke n'aurait plus besoin de lui, à ce moment là il partirait...

Oui, c'était ce qu'il allait faire. Il resterait en vie pour son petit frère. Il prendrait soin de lui et le protègerait dans l'ombre comme à son habitude, ainsi Sasuke n'aurait pas à lui être reconnaissant et ne s'attacherait pas de trop à lui. Alors ce ne serait qu'un soulagement pour Sasuke quand il partirait, quand il se laisserait mourir car son rôle sur cette terre qui l'avait déjà trop porté serait fini.

Itachi observa durant quelques minutes la chambre où il était seul, avant de diriger ses yeux tristes d'un noir profond vers la fenêtre pour regarder le ciel ensoleillé à l'extérieur qui ne réchauffa guère son coeur.

Il sourit encore une fois de douleur. Il n'était pas quelqu'un à aimer. Il existe parfois des personnes comme cela, des personnes qui sont de trop, qui sont sur terre sans raison. Il eut un petit rire douloureux pour lui même avant de murmurer quelques paroles.

-Après tout, tout le monde a besoin d'un perdant...

(¯`.†.`¯)

Fugaku suivit de Sasuke venaient d'arriver dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôpital. Mikoto était restée à leur demeure, sentant qu'elle ne pourrait supporter la vue de son fils aîné allongé, inerte, dans un lit d'hôpital. Ils ne revenaient dans cet hôpital qu'à ce moment là car après stabilisation de l'état d'Itachi, on leur avait conseillé de rentrer chez eux pour se reposer et de revenir le lendemain.

Au comptoir de l'accueil, ils croisèrent le médecin qui prenait en charge Itachi.

-Comment va-t-il?

-Il a eut de la chance de s'en sortir, beaucoup de chance. Son corps étant trop faible, état qui est sûrement dut à une surcharge de travail et aillant perdu beaucoup de sang, nous n'avons put intervenir en utilisant des techniques médicales à base de Chakra, cela aurait été beaucoup trop dangereux vu son état. Nous avons dut nous contenter de le mettre sous perfusion de sang et recoudre ses blessures.

-Pouvons-nous le voir?

-Il est dans la chambre numéro vingt-trois. Il est sans doute encore endormit, ne le brusquez pas, il est très faible et a besoin de beaucoup de repos.

Le médecin les quitta après ces mises au point, partant s'occuper d'autres patients. Sasuke suivit son père qui s'engagea dans un couloir où devait se trouver la chambre d'Itachi. Il resta environs trois mètres en retrait, laissant son père faire coulisser la porte.

A leur grande surprise, Itachi était là, habillé, debout, il s'était visiblement apprêté à ouvrir la porte mais son père l'avait devancé d'une seconde. Itachi passa à côté de son père sans un mot, mais celui-ci attrapa son poignet qui avait été recousu et le serra brutalement.

-Itachi, où crois-tu aller comme ça?

Le porteur du nom s'apprêtait à se retourner pour lancer un regard assassin à son père et lui hurler dessus. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour hurler des menaces de morts diverses et variées, il sentit soudain tout ces sentiments montés en lui se briser et les mots mourir dans sa gorge. Il avait mal, il était épuisé, à bout de force et de nerfs il n'en pouvait plus. Ses lèvres restées entrouvertes se mirent à trembler. Il parla d'une voix faible, brisée, exténuée et tremblotante. Son corps se mit à se secouer de soubresauts.

-Je sais... Que tu es en colère contre moi... Que tu veux me hurler dessus... Mais... Mais... Écoute... Tu veux pas me crier dessus à un autre moment...?

Fugaku prit une expression surprise sous les mots et le ton de son fils. Cette attitude ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Sasuke, lui, restait interdit et immobile à quelques mètres.

Itachi tourna la tête vers son père, qui vit qu'il avait les yeux remplit de larmes. De sa main libre, il essuya ses larmes avant qu'elles ne coulent sur ses joues, continuant de parler d'une voix de moins en moins sûre et entrecoupées de sanglots qu'il tentait de dissimuler.

-S'il te plait... Je suis fatigué... Très fatigué... Écoute... J'ai besoin de me reposer... Je veux juste rentrer à la maison... Juste rentrer à la maison...

Fugaku desserra son emprise sur poignet de son fils, qu'il regardait d'un air d'incompréhension totale.

-Merci...

Itachi commença sa marche. Il titubait dangereusement et dut marcher avec l'aide du mur tant il était faible et avait perdu de sang. Il tenta de marcher sans l'aide de son appui mais manqua de tomber à terre, étant au niveau de son petit frère, celui-ci l'avait rattrapé par les épaules avant qu'il ne tombe. Le regard d'un noir profond de Sasuke croisa celui identique, emplit de larmes et de tristesse de son frère. Il semblait si vide et brisé. Itachi ne lui laissa pas le temps de décrypter tout les sentiments qu'il cachait au plus profond de lui, il se dégagea des bras de son petit frère et recommença à marcher seul. Il titubait et manquait de tomber à chaque pas qu'il faisait mais malgré la fatigue, la douleur et ces sentiments qui se bousculaient en lui, il continua sa marche. Le médecin voulu l'arrêter car il avait besoin d'encore plusieurs perfusions de sang, de soins et de repos, mais il le laissa finalement partir car il voyait dans les yeux de cet adolescent qu'il avait besoin de retourner chez lui.

Même Itachi lui même ne savait pas où il avait trouvé la force d'arriver jusque chez lui et de monter les escaliers jusque dans sa chambre. Il ferma la porte derrière lui sans pourtant la verrouiller. Il s'assit sur son lit et replia ses genoux contre son torse. Il enroula ses bras autour de ses jambes et posa sa tête contre ses genoux. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'il se laissa aller, qu'il laissa ses larmes couler et son corps trembler. Il se sentait si mal, si faible. Il ressentait une souffrance atroce en lui. Il se sentait pitoyable de s'être ainsi effondré devant son père et son petit frère. Il repensait à ce qu'on lui avait fait la veille...

Puis il se mit à rire...

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait se trouver con...

C'est fou comme en quelques petits moments, petit instants, votre vie peut se briser... C'est fou comme quelques minutes de votre vie peuvent avoir la faculté de vous hanter durant des années...

Perdu entre un rire de douleur et des larmes abondantes, Itachi resta seul, isolé dans sa chambre. Il avait besoin de chaleur, besoin de quelqu'un qu'il pourrait serrer dans ses bras, à qui il pourrait parler... Il se sentait si seul... Son corps redoubla de tremblements, ses larmes coulaient de plus en plus, inondant ses joues pâles que personne ne viendrait essuyer pour le consoler et lui dire que tout était fini.

Quelqu'un dont il ignorait la présence avait l'oreille collée derrière sa porte et écoutait Itachi pleurer, tout seul. Ses mains posées contre la porte se serrèrent en poings tremblant alors que des larmes vinrent brouiller sa vision. Sasuke était là. Il avait mal, atrocement mal au coeur de voir son grand frère dans un état pareil. Il se sentit fautif de son état, il avait eut des mots durs envers son aîné la veille. Pourtant, il savait qu'Itachi n'était pas un bloc de glace et que ses paroles l'avaient vraiment touchées.

Les poings de Sasuke de serrèrent un peu plus, il dut se mordre la lèvre inférieur pour retenir ses sanglots et rester silencieux. Il ferma les yeux, faisant ainsi couler ses larmes prisonnières. Durant plusieurs longues minutes, il hésita à entrer dans la chambre d'Itachi et le serrer dans ses bras de toutes ses forces, il en avait besoin lui aussi. Il aurait voulut être plus proche de son frère et que ces gestes soient naturels avec lui, mais malheureusement, ils ne l'étaient pas.

Sasuke s'éloigna à contre coeur de la porte et partit rapidement, le coeur douloureux et lourd de regrets. Il aurait tant voulu serrer Itachi dans ses bras juste une fois...

Jamais ils ne l'avaient fait... Jamais l'un n'avait serré l'autre dans ses bras...

Pourquoi?

Il l'ignorait. Cela devait être encore une de ces restrictions familiales idiotes. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il était si douloureux d'être si proche d'une personne que l'on aime, mais en même temps si loin...

*********************

Le petit monde de l'auteur :

J'ai encore une fois besoin de mouchoirs mais je n'en ai plus sous la main T_T...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, merci de me lire et à très bientôt.


	3. Compréhension

Cela faisait déjà cinq jours que Itachi était rentré de l'hôpital, cinq jours qu'il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et qu'il n'en était pas sortit. Il passait ses journées assit sur son lit, recroquevillé sur lui même à se remémorer de douloureux moments qu'il avait vécut. Il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose, il était comme emprisonné, piégé dans son passé, dans ces évènements. Sa vie se résumait à cela, vivre dans le passé et dans l'attente de la prochaine souffrance à venir.

C'était un été sublime qui avait prit place à Konoha. Les journées étaient magnifiques, le ciel était bleu et sans aucun nuage à l'horizon, les rues étaient éclairées d'un soleil superbe, presque tout le monde passait ses journées à l'extèrieur. Malgré cela, Itachi restait enfermé et refusait catégoriquement de sortir de sa chambre. Il sentait que s'il sortait, il gâcherait tout, il n'était qu'une malédiction ambulante. Ce temps merveilleux ne réchauffait aucunement son coeur, il était trop loin dans les ténèbres pour pouvoir sentir la douceur chaleureuse des rayons de soleils qui perçaient sa fenêtre pour venir se poser contre son visage si fin et pâle.

Vers une heure de l'après midi ce jour là, Itachi entendit qu'on toquait à sa porte.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de toquer Sasuke... Tu sais très bien que je ne ferme jamais ma porte...

Cela était vrai, Itachi ne fermait jamais la porte de sa chambre, même en ce moment. Bien qu'il refusait de sortir, tous pouvaient entrer s'ils le désiraient, il n'empêchait personne de venir le voir, au contraire. C'est juste qu'il ne voulait pas demander à quelqu'un de venir, il n'osait pas, il se serait sentit trop égoïste de voler un temps précieux.

Sasuke fit coulisser la porte, restant sur son pas pour adresser la parole à son aîné.

-Le déjeuner est servit Itachi, descend pour venir manger.

-Non...

Le plus jeune prit une expression agacée devant la réponse de son frère.

-Et pourquoi?

-Pas faim...

Sasuke poussa un soupir d'exaspèrement tout en se pinçant l'arrête du nez entre son pouce et son index, reprennant la parole d'une voix légèrement énervée.

-"Pas faim"... Ça fait cinq jours que tu me sors la même chose et que tu n'as rien avalé Itachi, alors arrête de faire le gamin et descend manger.

-Non...

-Oh et puis je sais pas pourquoi je perd mon temps avec toi, tu m'énerves!

Le cadet sortit de la chambre en claquant littéralement la porte. Itachi, lui, resta silencieux et immobile. C'était toujours aussi douloureux d'entendre ce genre de mots de la personne qu'il affectionnait et qui comptait le plus au monde pour lui. Mais après tout, c'était mieux ainsi, Sasuke ne le regretterait pas quand il partirait.

Toujours recroquevillé contre lui même, Itachi ferma les yeux et posa son front contre ses genoux, restant ainsi silencieux.

Environs une heure et demie plus tard, il entendit sa porte coulisser, ce qui lui fit relever les yeux. Sasuke entrait dans sa chambre, un air agacé sur le visage et un plat contenant près d'une dizaine de Sake Onigiris(1), il savait que son aîné adorait ça. Il posa le plat sur la table de chevet de son frère et se planta sur ses jambes à côté du lit de celui-ci, croisant les bras sur son torse.

-Mange.

Itachi observa son petit frère dont il n'avait même pas la force de soutenir le regard. Il se contenta de détourner son visage, montrant ainsi qu'il était décidé à ne pas se nourrir. Exaspéré par ce comportement, Sasuke prit un Onigiri en main et monta sur le lit de son frère. A plusieurs reprises, Sasuke tenta de lui enfoncer la boulette de riz de force dans la bouche mais Itachi déviait toujours la tête. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes de lutte inutile, Sasuke cessa ses tentatives de faire manger de force son frère. Il était fatigué lui aussi et exaspéré du comportement de son aîné. Il aurait tant aimé savoir comment s'y prendre avec lui.

Sasuke reposa l'Onigiri dans le plat avant de soupirer, épuisé. Il avait les nerfs à fleur de peau ces temps-ci, les missions que l'ont confiait à son équipe devenaient de plus en plus difficiles et complexes. Cela arrivait de plus en plus rapidement et il avait du mal à tenir le rythme ces derniers temps, il se sentait plus faible que d'habitude. La cadet s'assit sur le rebord du lit, prennant ensuite la parole.

-Itachi... Il faut que tu te nourrisses... S'il te plait, mange...

L'aîné regarda son petit frère, il avait l'air fatigué. Son regard quitta son cadet pour se poser sur le plat d'Onigiris. Leurs formes irrégulières et quelques peu grossières lui fit deviner que c'était son petit frère qui les avait lui même préparé. Ce geste le toucha profondément de la part de son cadet.

A la plus grande surprise de celui-ci, Itachi prit un Onigiri, se forçant ensuite à le manger. Lentement, il prenait des bouchées qui, malgré leur goût plaisant, lui donnaient la nausée. L'aîné avait un air dégoûté sur le visage en sentant son estomac vouloir rejeter ce qu'il venait d'avaler. Quand il eut fini de manger, Itachi prit la parole.

-J'ai beau adorer ce plat... Je sens que si je mange plus je vais vomir...

Itachi se sentait comme dégoûté de toute nourriture existante, frappé d'un dégoût de tout mais surtout de lui même.

Le plus jeune hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Même si son frère n'avait mangé que très peu, il avait tout de même mangé. Sasuke se sentit stupide tout d'un coup en réalisant quel comportement il avait eut avec son aîné. Il avait été odieux avec lui depuis le début et ne lui donnait aucun soutient ni réconfort alors qu'il allait plus mal que jamais. Il ne venait voir son frère qu'aux heures des repas pour lui dire de descendre manger, Itachi refusait toujours, alors il soupirait d'exaspèrement en lançant une phrase blessante à laquelle son aîné ne répondait jamais. Il lui parlait avec un ton exécrable, donnant littéralement l'ordre à son frère de descendre et de manger, mais la réponse était toujours la même. Depuis ces cinq jours il n'avait pas bougé de sa chambre et ne s'était pas nourrit.

En fait il suffisait juste d'un peu de gentillesse, un peu de tendresse, de compréhension.

Juste un petit "s'il te plait".

Juste ces petits mots et un peu de douceur qu'Itachi n'avait jamais reçu faisaient toute la différence. Pour lui faire plaisir et lui éviter des inquiétudes, son frère s'était forcé à manger un peu mais c'était déjà beaucoup. Sasuke s'en voulait de faire partit de ces gens qui brisaient Itachi et lui faisait du mal. Pourtant, il aimait son grand frère, il l'aimait beaucoup, c'est juste qu'il était maladroit et ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Malgré le fait qu'ils ai été ensemble durant quatorze ans, Itachi restait malheureusement toujours comme une sorte d'étranger avec lequel il vivait.

Sasuke regardait son frère, assit, là, sur son lit, les genoux repliés contre lui même, ses bras les encerclants, le regard fixe et vide de tout. Un regard malheureux contenant une atroce solitude. Itachi était dans un état tout simplement pitoyable, pathétique, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Il avait beau jouer le jeu d'être un bloc de glace qui ne connaissait pas les sentiments, c'était totalement faux. Il avait un coeur beaucoup trop gros pour sa poitrine, un coeur qu'il n'avait jamais ouvert à personne, préférant tout garder pour lui, autant la tristesse que l'amour.

Il cachait sa tristesse parce qu'on aurait put s'inquiéter pour lui et cachait son amour de peur que l'on s'attache à lui. Il n'était pas de ceux qui sont aimés, pas de ceux que l'on regrette. Il était juste là, rien de plus. Il était là en tant qu'une arme redoutable, même si au fond il détestait la vue du sang et de la souffrance. Il était obligé et cela le dégoûtait encore plus de lui même. Malgré lui, il avait un incroyable talent pour le combat et tout le monde le savait, tout le monde profitait de lui. Il avait beau être un ninja d'élite, il avait toujours un coeur et une âme qu'il n'avait jamais abandonnés et d'horribles souvenirs qu'il n'avait jamais oubliés.

Il était tout simplement humain.

Une arme qui osait être un humain... Heureusement ou malheureusement, tout dépend du point de vue, il n'y avait pas que lui qui était comme cela dans les armées d'élite.

C'était pour cela que la deuxième cause de décès dans l'armée après celle de la guerre était le suicide.(2)

Sasuke contemplait toujours son frère en pensant à tout ce qu'il venait de réaliser à son sujet et en découvrant dans quel état il devait être, car il ne savait pas encore à quel point Itachi était atteint. Son aîné avait un don pour cacher ses sentiments et ce qu'il ressentait, alors, si extérieurement il était dans un état si pitoyable, Sasuke n'osait même pas imaginer à quel point Itachi pouvait être brisé et mal intérieurement.

Le cadet fut prit d'une envie presque incontrôlable et d'un furieux besoin de serrer très fort son frère dans ses bras et de sentir les bras puissants, qu'il devinait rassurant de son aîné autour de lui. Il hésitait mais n'osait pas, comme si cela leur était interdit. Il se contenta de détourner les yeux de son frère et de sa souffrance, même s'il sentait que par ce geste, quelque part il l'abandonnait. Il prit le plat dans ses mains et se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir. Alors qu'il faisait coulisser la plaque de bois décorée, il entendit son frère lui parler.

-Sasuke...

Le porteur du nom s'arrêta net dans son geste, attendant la suite de la phrase de son frère, qui ne se fit pas attendre.

-Merci...

Sasuke sursauta légèrement à ce dernier mot de son frère. Il était extrêmement rare qu'Itachi prenne la parole de lui même sans raison apparente, encore moins pour le remercier... Et certainement pas avec autant de sincérité et de reconnaissance cachée sous un voile de tristesse dans sa voix. Le plus jeune se retourna, une expression surprise sur le visage, le regard incompréhensif et emplit de questions.

-Pourquoi?

-Pour m'avoir apporté à manger... Et être resté un peu avec moi...

Sasuke restait sans voix devant les mots de son frère. Des mots qu'il n'avait jamais entendut de sa part. De plus, son aîné lui adressait un très léger sourire forcé, mais un sourire tout de même. Encore une fois, il était extrêmement rare pour Itachi de montrer un sourire, qui pourtant lui allait si bien. Il regardait son petit frère avec des yeux toujours aussi tristes et effroyablement seuls, mais il semblait y avoir une petite lueur au fond de ces prunelles d'onyx que Sasuke n'avait jamais vu chez lui.

Le plus jeune serra ses mains sur le plat qu'il tenait, sentant l'envie et le besoin de serrer Itachi dans ses bras grandir en lui. Il se contenta juste de répondre légèrement à son petit sourire.

-De rien...

Sur ces derniers mots, Sasuke quitta la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Une fois son frère partit, Itachi se sentit effroyablement seul. Il aurait voulu qu'il reste avec lui, il aimait tant sa compagnie. De plus, Sasuke semblait moins le haïr qu'il ne le pensait. Ces pensées le firent se sentir mieux durant quelques instants, avant qu'elles ne le fassent retomber encore plus bas qu'il n'était en repensant qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un à aimer et que Sasuke n'avait pas à perdre son temps avec lui... Pourtant malgré tout, il aimait tellement son petit frère et il était si bon d'avoir de petits moments ainsi avec lui...

Itachi se sentit soudainement encore plus dégoûté par sa personne, se trouvant d'un égoïsme épouvantable.

Il ne voulait pas se laisser vivre de peur de mal faire.

Dire que durant quelques minutes, toutes ces pensées avaient stoppées. Elles avaient stoppées durant ces quelques minutes qu'il avait passé avec son petit frère, il lui avait tout fait oublier et pourtant il n'avait pas fait grand chose, mais c'était déjà beaucoup plus que tout ce qu'il avait put recevoir dans sa vie, ce qui se résumait à rien.

Itachi resta seul le restant de l'après-midi, il voulait se changer les idées, essayer d'oublier un peu ce qu'il lui était arrivé, les choses qu'il avait vécut...

Mais que faire?

Il était trop fou pour sortir de sa chambre mais pas assez pour avoir un ami imaginaire.

Durant un long moment, il chercha ce qu'il pouvait faire dans sa chambre, cela lui fit du bien car il pensait à autre chose. Puis, une idée lui vint. Puisqu'il n'arrivait pas et ne voulait pas parler aux autres, une façon d'exorciser ses pensées était d'écrire. Écrire ce qui lui passait par la tête, écrire ce qu'il avait vécut. Peut-être que s'il couchait sur papier ses problèmes, les choses lui paraîtraient plus faciles.

Itachi se leva donc de son lit, allant prendre dans son bureau un cahier à la couverture noire qu'il n'avait encore jamais utilisé. C'était un de ceux qu'il gardait en réserve pour les missions de plusieurs jours où il devait pister une personne ou faire un long rapport, cela était moins encombrant que des rouleaux, il en avait déjà assez pour ses Jutsus. Il prit ensuite un crayon au même endroit que celui où il gardait en réserve ses fournitures de missions, y comprit ces cahiers noirs.

Le jeune homme retourna ensuite s'asseoir sur son lit, ouvrant le cahier vierge. Durant plusieurs minutes il resta ainsi sans écrire, ne savant pas vraiment par où commencer. Il décida finalement qu'il écrirait la première chose à laquelle il penserait, ensuite tout viendrait naturellement.

Le plus dur n'était pas de le faire, le plus dur était de commencer.

Ce fait se vérifia lorsqu'il commença à écrire. Au début, il avait beaucoup de mal, ce fut ensuite beaucoup plus facile. Cela était douloureux de se remémorer tout cela, surtout qu'il était seul dans cette pièce, mais même si cela fut difficile, quelque part il se sentit soulagé quand au bout de plusieurs heures il arrêta d'écrire pour ce jour là. Itachi referma le cahier, se servant du crayon comme d'un marque page qui lui indiquait sa dernière page écrite. Il cacha ensuite l'objet sous son oreiller, de sorte qu'il puisse toujours l'avoir sous la main, au cas où il aurait un besoin urgent d'écrire quelque chose.

Ce soir là, Sasuke vint le voir pour encore une fois pour lui dire de descendre manger, comme d'habitude depuis ces cinq derniers jours, Itachi refusa. Il remarqua que son cadet avait l'air épuisé, son visage était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, il avait l'air malade. Lorsque son aîné lui fit la remarque, le plus jeune lui dit simplement que la mission du jour l'avait fatigué, rien de plus, après quoi il partit manger avec ses parents.

Itachi ne dormit pas beaucoup cette nuit là, ce qui lui arrivait très fréquemment, il avait souvent des insomnies, c'était devenu comme une habitude pour lui donc il ne ressentait plus de grand manque de sommeil les jours suivant une nuit comme celle-ci.

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'il était encore une fois assit sur son lit, recroquevillé sur lui même et le regard fixe, observant un point imaginaire et très lointain, un bruit le réveilla de ses pensées. Un bruit sourd, comme si quelque chose de lourd était violemment tombé à terre. Le jeune homme se demanda quelle était la cause de ce bruit. De plus, celui-ci semblait provenir de l'autre bout du couloir, c'est à dire de la chambre de son petit frère. Il se demanda ce que celui-ci avait bien put faire tomber pour produire un son pareil.

Itachi se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers sa porte, qu'il fit ensuite coulisser. Cela lui fit bizarre de mettre les pieds dehors. Pour la première fois en six jours, il sortit de sa chambre, se dirigeant vers celle de son frère. Il toqua trois coups avant de faire coulisser la porte de bois.

Il sentit son coeur rater un battement lorsqu'il comprit la cause de ce bruit sourd qu'il avait entendu.

Son petit frère était là, étalé à terre. Il était d'une pâleur cadavérique, en sueur, secoué de violent tremblements et la respiration extrêmement difficile qui semblait agonisante...

********************************

(1) Boulettes de riz au Saumon ( En plus "Alcool", "Sake" veut aussi dire "Saumon" en Japonais )

(2) Petite précision pour dire que cette remarque est malheureusement vrai...

Le petit monde de l'auteur :

Voilà, un chapitre de plus que je finie dans cette fanfiction. Elle est très loin d'être joyeuse pour le moment, je vous l'accorde, mais je précise encore une fois : Je ne fais pas de Death fic donc pas d'inquiètudes ;).

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, à très bientôt.


	4. Guérison?

Réponses aux commentaires des personnes que je n'ai pas put contacter :

Zefi : Encore merci à toi pour tes commentaires :D! Je les lis toujours avec plaisir! Et non, nous, auteurs ne sont pas des divinités vivant à travers un ordi xD! Oui Sasuke est un peu salaud mais il va s'en mordre les doigts en comprenant son frère... Je n'en dit pas plus, à très vite miss, j'ai hâte de te relire :).

Lou : merci du compliment, voicit ta suite ;)

**************************

Devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux, Itachi ne put ni bouger ni dire quoi que ce soit durant plusieurs secondes. Il était pétrifié par l'horreur mais son état choc se métamorphosa en une grande panique qu'il sentit soudainement prendre possession de son corps.

-Sasuke!

L'aîné se précipita vers son petit frère, se jetant littéralement à terre près de lui. Il glissa ses bras autour du corps de son cadet pour le redresser légèrement pour le serrer contre lui. Itachi posa le corps de Sasuke sur ses genoux. Il plaça ensuite les franges trempées de sueur de son cadet derrière ses oreilles, caressant de sa main tremblante le visage humide et brûlant. Il tenta de secouer légèrement Sasuke pour lui faire reprendre pleinement conscience.

-Sasuke! Sasuke!

Itachi tapota les joues de son cadet qui continuait de respirer avec difficulté et de trembler.

-Sasuke! Parle-moi, qu'est-ce qui se passe?! Parle-moi, dis quelque chose! Sasuke!

Alors que le corps de son cadet était toujours secoué de violents tremblements et que son souffle restait atrocement difficile. Soudain, tout son corps se raidit avant qu'il ne se relâche totalement, tombant évanoui. La panique d'Itachi redoubla, se sentait impuissant devant la situation.

-Sasuke! Bon sang... KAA-SAN!

En entendant le hurlement paniqué poussé par son fils aîné, Mikoto se rua à l'étage. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la chambre de son cadet et vit ainsi ses deux fils, elle fut prise de peur mais malgré tout tenta de garder son calme.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

-J'en sais rien! Je l'ai trouvé à terre comme ça, je sais pas ce qui lui arrive!

Mikoto posa sa main sur le front de son cadet pour vérifier sa température.

-Mon dieu, il est brûlant... Calme-toi Itachi... Soulève le doucement et met le dans son lit, j'appelle Neko-Baba sur le champs.

La femme sortit rapidement de la pièce, tentant toujours de cacher la panique qui l'habitait exactement comme son fils aîné. Celui-ci obéit à sa mère, il souleva à bout de bras le corps inerte de son petit frère, l'allongeant ensuite sur son lit. Itachi fit les cent pas à côté du lit de son Sasuke, tentant en vain de se calmer et de comprendre la situation. Quelques minutes plus tard, leur mère revint dans la chambre de son cadet avec le Medic-Nin et fournisseur en arme du clan, Neko-Baba.

La vielle femme s'approcha du jeune garçon inconscient d'un air calme. Elle sortit une boite métallique de son kimono pour ensuite l'ouvrir et en sortir un thermomètre. Neko-Baba ouvrit la bouche de Sasuke pour glisser la pointe du thermomètre sous sa langue. Elle prit le pouls et ensuite la tension du cadet Uchiwa inconscient avant de commencer à parler.

-Itachi. Ta mère m'a dit que tu étais avec Sasuke lorsque l'incident s'est produit. Que s'est-il passé exactement?

L'aîné mit quelques secondes avant de pouvoir prononcer ses premières paroles. Les mots restant bloqués dans sa gorge.

-J'ai entendu... Un bruit sourd, comme quelque chose qui tombait violemment à terre... Je suis venu, j'ai ouvert la porte et il était là, allongé par terre, il... Il tremblait, il... Il respirait difficilement, il...

-Calme-toi Itachi-san.

-Me calmer?! Mais comment je peux me...

Itachi se coupa net, prenant une respiration plus puissante que les autres pour se calmer. Il passa sa main sur son visage puis la glissa sur son cou puis sa nuque. Il tourna le dos aux deux femmes qui le regardaient qu'un air inquiet, il dirigea son regard vers la fenêtre avant de croiser les bras. Les ongles de sa main droite ne tardèrent pas à s'enfoncer dans sa peau, au travers de la manche longue de son t-shirt, grattant tout le long de son bras, insistant surtout à l'endroit de ses points de suture.

Alors qu'un silence pesant régnait dans la pièce, la démangeaison nerveuse qu'il avait au bras gauche s'intensifiait, ce qui le fit gratter plus rapidement et plus profondément au travers du tissus noir. Les yeux perdus dans le vide, il resta silencieux plusieurs minutes.

Soudain, Itachi arrêta de griffer son bras, posant nerveusement ses mains sur ses hanches avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix où l'on pouvait percevoir la panique avec une facilité folle.

-Alors? Qu'est-ce qu'il a?

-Sasuke a fait une sorte de crise d'épilepsie. Ce n'est pas réellement de l'épilepsie, parfois, certaines personnes peuvent faire des crises à certains moment précis de leur vie sans que cela oit dut à une maladie neurologique... Mais au stress et à l'épuisement des cellules nerveuses et du corps... Je viens de regarder sa température, il est à 41,2°... Je pense que l'épuisement est bien la cause de cette crise, mais qu'il a aussi attraper une maladie, je soupçonner une grippe. Celle-ci, du fait que son organisme soit fragilisé par l'épuisement, est devenue plus grave qu'une grippe banale. Il est hors de danger. Il a juste besoin d'un repos de quelques jours, je pense que trois serons suffisants. Il aura besoin de médicaments. Je vais rentrer maintenant et les préparer, je les amèneraient ce soir...

La vielle femme regardait l'aîné Uchiwa d'un air grave.

-Itachi?

-Oui?

-Je pense qu'il serait bon que je t'examine aussi...

-Quoi? Non, tout va bien, je n'ai pas besoin de...

-Tu saignes.

Itachi sentit soudainement une douleur provenir de son bras, ce qui lui fit baisser les yeux. Il constata que du sang coulait du tissu noir recouvrant son bras. Il avait sûrement déchiqueté les fils qui cousaient son poignet. Pourtant, sur le coup, sa peur et son inquiétude pour son petit frère étaient si grandes qu'il n'avait rien sentit.

Le jeune homme plaqua sa main contre son poignet pour cacher sa blessure et arrêter le flot de sang.

-Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait?

Itachi ne sut quoi répondre. Son regard se releva lentement, croisant celui de Mikoto. Elle avait l'air fatiguée, inquiète mais aussi déçue. Sûrement parce qu'elle repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé près d'une semaine auparavant. En voyant ce regard, Itachi baissa légèrement les yeux avant de le diriger vers Neko-Baba qui attendait une réponse.

Itachi jugea qu'il était inutile d'ajouter une honte sur le dos de sa famille, inutile de confier la ridicule vérité à cette vieille femme, il était loin d'en valoir la peine. Il pensait à sa mère à ce regard... Croyait-il qu'elle avait besoin d'autres ennuis?

-Durant une mission il y a quelques jours, un ennemi à réussir à m'atteindre au bras. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y avait sur cette arme, mais je soupçonne une drogue psychotique, qui rend sûrement fou en dose excessive. Je n'ai eu qu'une estafilade, ce qui fait que je n'ai que quelques sautes d'humeurs et réactions parfois étranges... Vous l'avez remarqué je présume...

Neko-Baba regardait le jeune homme devant elle d'un air perplexe, n'arrivant pas vraiment à croire qu'un ninja de la puissance et l'intelligence d'Itachi se soit fait ainsi prendre. Cela dit elle n'insista pas, si Itachi ne voulait pas parler, elle ne l'obligerait pas. Elle se contenta de dire qu'elle reviendrait plus tard pour apporter les médicaments nécessaires au rétablissement de Sasuke.

Lorsqu'elle quitta la pièce, Mikoto la suivit. Itachi, lui, attendit que les deux femmes soient partit depuis près d'une minute avant de descendre dans la cuisine. Il prit une serviette dans le buffet où ils rangeaient de quoi dresser la table, se dirigeant ensuite vers le frigidaire pour en sortir un bac à glaçon qu'il vida dans la serviette avant de la nouer et de remonter dans la chambre de son petit frère. Il s'approcha de Sasuke, posant ensuite la serviette emplie de glaçons sur le front de son cadet inconscient. Itachi redescendit à la cuisine pour prendre une carafe qu'il remplit d'eau, il attrapa ensuite un verre avant de remonter encore une fois dans la chambre de Sasuke. Il posa ce qu'il avait apporté sur la table de chevet du plus jeune, allant ensuite prendre une chaise de la pièce pour la poser à côté du lit et s'asseoir dessus.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la fraîcheur des glaçons sur son front soulagèrent puis firent reprendre conscience à Sasuke. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, le regard brumeux, il semblait être dans un état proche du zombique. Itachi eut le réflexe doucement redresser son cadet sur le lit pour le faire s'asseoir. Il servit un verre d'eau qu'il porta aux lèvres de son cadet pour le faire boire, il en avait besoin au vu de sa température corporelle et de la quantité de sueur qu'il avait produit.

Sasuke avait le regard fiévreux, il semblait ne pas réaliser ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Sa température était trop forte, il devait être en pleine hallucination. Malgré tout il restait silencieux. Itachi le rallongea précautionneusement et reposa la serviette emplie de glaçon sur le front pale de son cadet qui lui, ferma les yeux et se rendormit. Le plus âgé se rassit sur sa chaise, regardant fixement son petit frère allongé sur son lit, sans que lui ne puisse rien faire.

Itachi rapprocha la chaise du lit, ainsi il fut collé à celui-ci et s'y accouda pour observer son cadet endormit. Sa main hésitante se dirigea vers le visage du plus jeune, se posant ensuite sur sa joue pour la caresser tendrement, comme pour le rassurer à travers son sommeil. La main remonta dans les cheveux noirs bleutés de Sasuke, les caressant doucement avant de redescendre sur sa joue puis son cou qu'il toucha du bout des doigts.

Sasuke avait la peau douce et chaude, trop chaude. Itachi, lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser ses doigts vagabonder entre les clavicules et les cheveux de son cadet. Ses pensées et ses sentiments changèrent légèrement. Il se trouva soudain monstrueux.

Monstrueux de prendre plaisir à prendre soin de son petit frère. Il ne trouvait pas le fait de vouloir prendre soin de Sasuke monstrueux, mais le fait qu'il profitait de son inconscience et de cette maladie pour soulager ses pulsions de tendresse, d'envie de protéger. Prendre plaisir à le toucher, même si ce n'était que du bout des doigts, prendre plaisir à être près de lui le faisait se sentir horrible et égoïste.

Itachi resta néanmoins aux côtés de son frère. Quelques heures plus tard, il le réveilla pour le faire manger et prendre les médicaments que Neko-Baba avaient confectionné même si Sasuke résistait, restant toujours dans un état semi hallucinatoire, il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qui se passait autour de lui et voyait des choses qui n'étaient pas. Itachi dut lutter durant près d'une heure pour réussir à faire manger son petit frère, gardant une patience et une douceur infinie avec lui. Il lui parlait doucement alors que l'autre se débattait en le mettant au défit de l'approcher, semblant ne pas le reconnaître.

L'aîné resta toute l'après-midi durant à ses côtés à l'observer, à tenter de voir le moindre petit signe qui pourrait montrer que son frère allait mieux ou moins bien. Il resta là, à ses côtés à le veiller d'un oeil inquiet. Parfois il laissait sa main vagabonder sur le visage du plus jeune ou dans ses cheveux, volant un petit peu de contact humain, un petit peu de tendresse au corps endormit.

Le soir arrivé, encore une fois il dut lutter pour faire manger Sasuke mais comme la dernière fois, il insista et réussi à lui faire manger son repas, il devait reprendre des forces pour guérir. Cette fois-ci, Le cadet ne se rendormit pas immédiatement après avoir mangé. Une crise hallucinatoire le prit, il se mit à essayer de se lever et partir mais Itachi l'attrapa par les épaules pour le plaquer doucement sur le lit pour ne pas lui faire mal. Sasuke, lui, gesticulait en essayant de se dégager, parfois il y arrivait à moitié, Itachi n'appuyant pas trop fort sur ses épaules, il avait peur de le blesser. Il laissa les poings de Sasuke le frapper aux endroits qu'ils pouvaient atteindre.

-Sasuke, calme-toi... Calme-toi tu vas te faire mal...

Itachi répétait doucement ces paroles pour apaiser la fureur de son frère qui continuait de frapper chaque partie du corps de son aîné qu'il pouvait atteindre. Itachi avait beau sentir la douleur de son abdomen se réveiller lorsque Sasuke lui donnait des coups de pieds et de poings à cet endroit, il se contentait juste de serrer les dents pour retenir un gémissement de douleur. Le plus important pour lui était de calmer son petit frère car il aurait put se faire mal en se levant et en tombant car il était trop faible pour marcher.

-Fous-moi la paix Itachi, dégages!

-Non Sasuke, reste allongé, tu vas te faire mal...

-Je t'emmerde! Fous-moi la paix! Je te déteste!

En réentendant ces trois mots, le regard d'Itachi s'assombri. Il ferma quelques secondes les yeux, restant silencieux. Sasuke continuait de se débattre comme un diable, mais il fit de son mieux pour le contenir sans lui faire de mal. Quelques longues minutes plus tard, le plus jeune se calma. Il était à bout de souffle, épuisé par ses mouvements et la maladie. Itachi s'approcha pour approcher lentement sa main de son petit frère, la posant sur le front de son cadet.

Il était encore chaud, il avait encore besoin de quelque chose pour faire baisser sa fièvre. L'aîné s'en occupa, allant encore une fois dans la cuisine prendre une serviette qu'il emplirait de glaçons. Sa mère entra dans la pièce avec des assiettes dans les mains, elle et son mari venaient sûrement de finir de manger. Mikoto remarqua que son fils gardait la tête légèrement basse en sortant un a un les cubes du bac à glaçons pour les poser dans la serviette sur la table devant lui. En posant les assiettes dans l'évier, elle adressa la parole à son aîné.

-Visiblement Sasuke a toujours de la fièvre... Tu as réussit à le faire manger?

Itachi ne donna aucune réponde vocale, il se contenta de hocher la tête en continuant sa besogne.

-Est-ce que toi tu as mangé Itachi?

Le porteur du nom ne répondit pas avant plusieurs secondes. Il se contenta de secouer légèrement la tête en guise de non.

-Itachi... Il faut que tu manges, tu n'as presque rien avalé depuis quelques jours.

Le jeune homme ne donna aucune réponse, il continua de vider le bac à glaçon. Mikoto poussa un léger soupir avant de se tourner vers l'évier pour faire la vaisselle. Alors qu'elle allait allumer l'eau, elle entendit deux petits, presque imperceptibles "plic" successifs. Elle regarda dans l'évier pour soir si de l'eau était tombée mais il était sec. Mikoto se retourna alors vers son fils aîné derrière elle, remarquant que sur la table brillaient deux petites gouttes d'eau qui se situaient à l'endroit de la table situé sous le visage d'Itachi, qui était caché par ses deux longues franges de cheveux noirs.

-Itachi... Est-ce que ça va?

A cette question, son fils aîné prit la serviette pleine de glaçons, la noua rapidement et quitta d'un pas pressé la pièce dans laquelle il était. Mikoto resta quelques secondes silencieuse. Elle approcha de la table pour voir qu'elle avait bien vu deux petites gouttes d'eau salée briller à la lumière.

Elle prit un chiffon et les essuya.

Itachi de son côté était remonté dans la chambre de Sasuke. Il avait placé la nouvelle source de fraîcheur sur le front de son cadet qui s'était endormit. Malgré la fièvre qu'il devait faire baisser, il avait peur que Sasuke attrape froid. Il remonta donc doucement la couette sur le corps de son cadet jusqu'à son menton avant de se rasseoir sur la chaise qu'il avait placé près du lit.

Le lendemain matin, Mikoto s'approcha la porte de son fils cadet pour vérifier son état. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit doucement la porte, la première chose qu'elle vit fut le visage d'Itachi qui se redressa vers elle. Son regard rencontra le sien, il avait l'air fatigué.

-Itachi? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu n'as pas dormit?

Comme toute réponse l'aîné secoua doucement la tête avant de rediriger son regard vers Sasuke toujours endormit. Durant plusieurs minutes, Mikoto tenta de convaincre son fils aîné d'aller dormir, qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, mais celui-ci ne réagissait pas a ses paroles, il se contentait d'observer son frère qu'un air inquiet.

Plus tard dans la journée, des bruits de pas se rapprochant de la porte le réveillèrent de sa contemplation inquiète. Il sentait la présence de deux personnes se rapprocher, des personnes qu'il n'avait jamais vues, il ne connaissait pas ces flux de Chakra. La porte ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir en grand sur une adolescente aux cheveux roses souriant de toutes ses dents et un blond derrière elle tout aussi souriant.

-Sasuke-k...

La jeune fille se coupa en remarquant un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu la regarder elle et Naruto d'un regard effrayant. Il n'avait rien d'accueillant, de plus, son Sharingan activé le rendant d'autant plus impressionnant. Malgré le mauvais pressentiment qu'elle avait à l'égard de cet homme, Sakura approcha en tentant d'entamer une discussion calme.

-Bonjour je...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase, elle sentit un kunai passer à quelques centimètres de son visage, se plantant ensuite dans le mur derrière elle. Naruto d'avancer dans la pièce, tentant un pas de plus que Sakura mais un kunai de plus vola, effleurant sa joue, ce qui l'écorcha légèrement, avant de rejoindre l'autre sur le mur derrière eux. Les deux amis n'insistèrent pas plus, ils quittèrent la pièce sans demander leur reste. Après leur départ, Itachi désactiva son Sharingan puis s'avança vers la porte pour la fermer et prendre les armes qui s'étaient plantées dans le mur après quoi il revint s'asseoir aux côtés de son frère.

La journée se passa exactement comme celle de la veille. Itachi resta patient avec son frère, prit soin de lui, encaissa les coups physiques et moraux que Sasuke lui mettait sans en avoir conscience. Le jour suivant fut aussi le même. Itachi passait des nuits blanches à veiller son frère, à vérifier s'il n'avait besoin de rien ou si aucun problème ne se présentait.

La fièvre de son frère avait bien baissée cette nuit là. Itachi en était heureux et rassuré. Même si Sasuke restait dans un état comateux et hallucinatoire, il commençait a aller mieux, le lendemain il devrait pouvoir reprendre pleinement conscience, cela serait donc la dernière veille au chevet de son cadet.

Soudain, durant la nuit, Sasuke se mit à trembler sans raison apparente, ce qui alarma son aîné. Il se leva de sa chaise pour s'approcher de son frère.

-Sasuke? Sasuke, ça va pas?

-Froid... Ai froid...

Tentant de soulager un peu son petit frère, Itachi frotta les couvertures recouvrant Sasuke qui ne trembla pas moins. Essayant de trouver une solution pour réchauffer son cadet, Itachi eut une idée qu'il trouva tout bonnement stupide... Mais après tout, son petit frère ne se souviendrait de rien, il état en pleine hallucination...

Itachi souleva légèrement les couvertures pour s'y glisser et attirer le corps de son frère contre le sien. De ses gestes maladroits, car n'aillant pas pour habitude de serrer quelqu'un contre lui, il glissa ses bras autour du corps de son cadet pour ensuite le serrer doucement contre lui pour ne pas lui faire mal. Il resta ainsi, silencieux, serrant le corps de son cadet contre le sien pour le maintenir au chaud.

Étrangement, il se sentait bien à cet endroit là. En sécurité, près de sa source de chaleur. Sasuke était toujours légèrement fiévreux mais allait beaucoup mieux malgré les hallucinations. Itachi serra un peu plus fort le corps grelottent entre ses bras. Il réchauffa un peu plus son corps à l'aide du sien, sentant rapidement son petit frère s'assoupir, s'endormant ensuite profondément. L'aîné se décolla de lui et s'assit à ses côtés. Lors qu'il toucha le front de son frère, il fut soulagé, la fièvre avait disparue.

Itachi le veilla encore une fois cette nuit là. Il ne bougea pas du chevet de son frère, soucieux d'une rechute.

Le soleil se leva plusieurs heures plus tard. Lorsqu'il fut huit heures du matin, Itachi se dit qu'il était tant de partir. Il se leva donc et passa sa main dans les cheveux de son frère, après quoi il pencha doucement son visage sur le sien, posant un léger baiser sur le front de son cadet. Ses longs doigts fin divaguèrent encore quelques secondes sur la joue pâle et douce du plus jeune, avant de le quitter à contre coeur.

Itachi quitta la pièce en silence.

Il retourna dans sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit comme il le faisait quelques jours plus tôt, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il était épuisé, cela faisait trois jours qu'il n'avait pas fermer l'oeil, veillant à chaque seconde son petit frère.

Environs une heure plus tard, il entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher de sa porte. Rapidement, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Sasuke qui était toujours légèrement pale mais semblait rétabli, ce qui fut un grand soulagement pour son aîné.

-Ah... Itachi...

-Tu as l'air surpris de me voir. C'est ma chambre tu sais...

-Oui... Mais je pensais que tu en serais sortit.

-Pour quelle raison j'en sortirais?

-Kaa-san m'a dit que pendant trois jours j'étais casi comateux et en pleine crise hallucinatoire... Je pensais que tu serais venu...

Itachi qui regardait son petit frère détourna le regard, reportant son attention sur sa fenêtre.

-Ce n'est pas le cas, je ne suis pas venu.

Devant le ton sec et froid de son aîné, Sasuke se sentit blésé... Il aurait pensé qu'Itachi se serait inquiété pour lui et serait venu le voir... En fait, son frère était exactement comme il le pensait au début, juste un bloc de glace ambulant sans aucun sentiment. En fermant la porte pour partir, il siffla quelques mots entre ses dents.

-Je te déteste...

Itachi resta immobile, seul dans sa chambre. Son mensonge et sa froideur avaient fait en sorte que son frère le haïsse encore plus qu'à la base. Après tout c'était ce qu'il voulait, c'était ce qu'il méritait, il n'avait pas le droit d'être aimé, il avait le devoir de rester dans l'ombre s'il montrait trop d'attention à l'égard de quelqu'un. Malgré tout, Itachi ne put s'empêcher de murmurer pour lui même ces quelques mots.

-Je le sais Sasuke... Je le sais...


End file.
